Trátame como princesa
by MakiMinnion
Summary: Entre los jóvenes cadetes habían una especies de retos secretos,donde cada chico debía realizarlos por una semana completa y ganar lo apostado,si el reto no se hacia,es que era "del otro equipo" . Esta vez,gracias Reiner,Bertholdt Fubar tendrá que tratar a Ymir-la "Lesbiana" del grupo- como a una princesa y acercarse a ella TODA la semana. ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer por ganar?
1. Lunes

_**Yo~,hola,subo este fic short que va a ser un BeruYumi con mucha comedia y romance. seeh~,este fic es Hetero,aunque habra algo de Yaoi y Yuri (no quedan opcion)**_

 _ **esto es Dedicado a Mega-Ayu,mi Onee-san y primer amiga del fandom con quien compartimos los mismos OTP´s (te amo,nee-san) hahaha~,espero hacer mas amigos aqui. no hice un prologo,por que..no cabia especio en mi targeta Memori(no inspiracion)**_

 _ **espero os guste mi fic. jajaja~**_

 _ **a leer**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA. SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Pareja: Bertholdt Fubar x Ymir.**

* * *

 **Genero: Romance-Comedia.**

* * *

 **Dedicado a : Mega Ayu y a los fans timidos de la pareja :3**

* * *

 **Trátame** **como princesa**

 **By Takeshi Maki**

 **Capitulo uno: Lunes**

 _ **...**_

 _ **But everytime I approached..**_

 **..She closes her door**

 _"Pero cada vez que me acercó.._

 _...Ella cierra la puerta"_

 **...**

Todo gracias a esa noche de domingo. ¡todo gracia a Reiner! O quizás..a la simple idea de Connie después de una pelea entre Jean y Eren,puede que incluso era gracias a ese par de retrasados que ahora estaba envuelto en una bochornosa situación.

Si, un reto. ..un maldito reto impuesto por su " mejor amigo" . ¿Qué se creía ese rubio para mandarlo a hacer semejantes estupideces en lugar de entrenar para ser mejores soldados en la legión de reconocimiento?. _Maldito seas mejor amigo._

" _Esta vez le toca a Berth."_

La voz de Connie haciendo recordar quien seria la nueva victima de la semana retumbaba en su cerebro. ¡oh!¡como no se le pudo ocurrir convertirse en el colosal en lugar de quedarse parado como imbécil viendo la escena!, _Bravo Bertonto,bravo._

" _Cierto. Ya casi todos hicieron sus retos,te toca a ti,Bertholdt"_

La imagen de un Eren algo ingenuo-a _l ser uno de los pocos que no hicieron retos-_ ,logro echar,sin querer,mas leña al fuego.

" _¡Ya se!,¡tengo la mejor idea!"_

Maldita sea la hora cuando Reiner se dispuso a hablar con un tono de burla y picardia,forjando su maliciosa mirada acorazada hacia el inocente Fubar.

" _Debes de acercarte a Ymir y tratarla como una princesa por toda la semana"_

¡Gracias _Braun,Gracias hijo de tu mamá titan!. ¿_ Acaso Bertholdt tenia cara de estúpido?,era obvio que Reiner hacia ese reto para su propia conveniencia,eso era mas que evidente,todos en el cuartel sabían que babeaba por Krista Lenz y que la mejor amiga de esta siempre lo mantenía alejado de ella,y oh coincidencia,la amiga de la rubita era Ymir, y que mejor forma de conquistar a tu chica que usando a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida para lograr tus propios objetivos. ¡¿Qué coño ganaba el?!

" _no Malinterpretes las cosas,Berth. Esto lo hago por tu bien,debes de distraerte y dejar de pensar en Annie"_

Eso lo enfurecía. ¡encima,el muy desgraciado metía a Annie en sus fechorías!,¿Qué tenia que ver Annie en todo esto?, Reiner era algo convenido a veces,y esta vez,se paso de idiota. Pero las cosas estaban hechas,solo le quedaba ir y acercarse a Ymir como podía,aunque no la haya tratado antes y tampoco sabia que iba a salir de todo esto. No es que no le agrade la joven,pero ella era muy grosera con todos,y el no gustaba de tratar con personas que al verte te decían _muérete. ¡pero,claro!,_ si se rehusaba a hacerlo,iba a ser llamado : _Gay pasivo muerde almohadas._ Y el **NO ERA GAY.**

No ser homofobico no significa que era homosexual,y solo les iba a seguir el juego al grupo de chicos,para ganar la apuesta,el dinero,y mantener su dignidad en su estado mas neutro y normal.

Miro por los alrededores y para su _buena/Mala_ suerte,encontró a Ymir,recostada en la pared,cruzada de brazos y manteniendo su ceño fruncido. Se acerco con todo el valor que podía y agradeciendo a que la chica no haya notado su presencia,ya que él a lo lejos,pudo observar a Connie y Jean haciendole ceñas de buena suerte.

 _Bastardos._

Vio el perfil de la chica,¿Cómo podía tratarla como una princesa?,debía ser sutil y amable al hablar,¿también debía elogiarla?- _seria para recibir un golpe en las bolas-_ ¿y si le daba flores?...¡a quien putas quería engañar!,a la única mujer a la que trataba asi,fue a su abuelita que le quedaba poco tiempo en el mundo de los mortales.

-Oye…-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos quedando frente a un par de ojos molestos que lo acechaban. Era Ymir que ya había notado su presencia _¿acosadora?-_ ¿Tengo mierda en la cara?-

El pelinegro se la quedo mirando. No era nada personal,pero si Ymir se ponía mas _femenina,_ se vería como una mujer y de hecho cabe la posibilidad de que entra al top de las chicas lindas de la legión. Sus facciones no eran gruesas, y bruscas,su cabello pese a ser corto no era feo,si se colocara accesorios se vería mejor cuidado,sus labios eran algo finos,sus ojos tenían un lindo color caramelo y sus pecas..eran..

-¡Oye!-la voz de la mujer se puso gruesa,haciéndolo sobresaltarse.-¡¿Qué tanto me estas mirando?!-

-… _pecas…-_ soltó inconscientemente.

-¡¿EH?!- sin tener oportunidad de escapar,sintió como la mano de la morena lo sujetaba de su camisa alzándolo con fuerza.- ¡TE HAS GANADO UNA—

-¡cadetes!-una milagrosa voz de una superior hizo que Ymir se distraiga y se vuelva hacia aquella salvación celestial-¡no hagan disturbios en el cuartel!-

Por un momento,Bertholdt se sintió salvado,ya que el agarre brutal de quien debía ser su " _Princesa por siete mortales días"_ ,se había suavizado. Con cierta dificultad intento musitar un suave _lo siento_ pero eso no fue posible.

Un buen golpe en el estomago lo hizo caer al suelo y dejarlo en la miseria y sin oxigeno.

Subio su vista hacia Ymir,quien le devolvía la mirada con desprecio.

-Idiota.- hablo con firmeza la mujer de alta estatura,que como si nada hubiese pasado,se retiro del lugar.

Habia escuchado de Osos pandas ser mas benevolentes al momento de golpear.

¡¿Por qué no le dieron a elegir una titan como pareja?!,es decir,con ese tamaño de 50 metros y esos musculos sin esteroides de ensueño,cualquier titan cae a sus pies.

" _seria mas fácil."_ Penso al levantarse y no quedar mas vulnerable de lo que ya estaba siendo.

* * *

Camino lentamente por el patio del cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento. El aire fresco de la noche,mas un poco de soledad no le haría mal después de toda una tarde con dolores en el cuerpo y un grupo de enanos- _sus_ _ **amigos-**_ diciendo cosas como : "¿y el reto" o "¿te vas para atrás _Betty?"_

Berth no era suicida,tampoco quería morir en esos siete días de duelo,ademas que Ymir parecía ser increíblemente temperamental y grosera,y con lo que sucedió en la mañana,tenia por seguro que todos los días se iría a la enfermería por dolores musculares. No era un narcisista,pero apreciaba su anatomía y cierto amigo del lado sur de su cuerpo como para salir hecho puré en siete días.

Sin embargo,ser llamado "Betty",era algo tan intolerante,que no tenia mas remedio que seguir en su jugada y acabar con las burlas de los otros chicos. Ya decía el dicho: _Paciencia es virtud de sabios._ Y el había sido bendecido por su paciencia infinita.

Y justamente ahí estaba la _princesa_ de sus problemas.

Al otro lado del patio,sentada mientras mascullaba improperios,a la vez que echaba miradas mortales a algún punto del lugar.

El pelinegro se acerco de forma dubitativa hacia la joven cadete,quien estaba tan distraída,que no notaba su presencia.

Tomo un respiro profundo. No debía ser tan difícil.

-H-Hola.- hablo con timidez y toda la fuerza de voluntad posible.

-Lárgate.-

" _me lo imaginaba."_ En situaciones normales,el alto chico,podía hacer caso a esa sugerencia e irse de ahí como un ratón a su madriguera..pero de hacerlo un montón de cavernicolas le gritarían: "¡perdedor!¡Gay!¡Betty la muerde almohadas!"

¡el no era Betty!¡demostraría su _machosidad_ ganando esa apuesta!.

-Escucha,lo que paso en la mañana fue un error de mi parte,no quería ofenderte.-trago saliva temiendo a alterarla.-Discúlpame.- dijo con cierto miedo.

-Disculpa aceptada. Ahora esfúmate.-pronuncio furiosa sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

Realmente ella no le ponía las cosas fáciles,eso era algo que no estaba a su favor. Debía buscar un tema de conversación… _y rápido._

 _¿_ El clima?..muy básico. ¿de titanes?..todo el tiempo se les mencionaba,¿del Capitan Levi?...no,quedaría como un Homosexual enamorado de su superior. ¿libros..?él no leía. ¡Rayos!,no había un tema en comun y ambos estaban completamente solos…

…

¡claro!¡como no pensarlo antes! ¡Bendita seas,Krista Lenz!,ahora entendía por que Armin ,Jean y Sasha la llamaban: **DIOSA.**

-¿Por qué estas sola aquí?-

\- a ti que ostras te importa.-contesto venenosa,sin mirarlo.

-p-pues siempre te veo con Krista y es raro no verlas juntas.- agrego el algo temeroso de que Ymir se sobresalte y saque conclusiones erróneas.

-¿y que si no estoy con Krista?. ¿ donde esta tu _novio_?—pregunto con sorna causando que el alto joven haga un fugaz gesto de enojo el cual paso de incógnito por la chica de cabello café.

¡es que el universo titanico estaba dándole un buen escarmiento aquel lunes o conspirado para joderlo con su orientacion sexual!

-Solo te hacia una pregunta.- soltó seco y con cierta molestia.-Y Reiner es mi _amigo._ –

" _Y vaya que amigo resulto."_

Un silencio se forjo en el ambiente,donde se escuchaba el canto nocturno del búho y el sonido del agua recorriendo un canal,formando una melodía pacifica,tanto así,que no noto por un momento la presión de la mirada de la morena.

-Tch~-el chasquear de la lengua de su acompañante lo hizo girarse.- Krista esta con la vieja loca de los titanes y el afeminado de Arlet.- hablo con molestia.

¿ella había iniciado una conversación?¿o solo se estaba desahogando con él?

-¿La teniente Zoe?-

-¡si!,desde que escucho que esa loca tenia conocimientos en medicina,le pidió que le diera algunas lecciones y la tome como su aprendiz,¡y el cobarde de Arlet esta en ese lugar!-la chica se sujeto con ambas manos la cabeza en un intento de sacar toda su rabia.

" _bien,esta usándome para su desahogo…es mejor que un golpe de tres murallas"_ ahora el azabache solo debía cuidarse de no decir nada estúpido o lo lamentaría por toda su familia.

-¿Qué hay de malo con Armin?-pregunto con timidez,asegurándose de no enfadarla y tener una charla civilizada.

-¡ese idiota pasa mas tiempo con MI linda y pequeña Krista!¡pero si se le ocurre tocarla,lo golpeare de tal forma,que nadie necesitara ese cerebro suyo!-exclamo furiosa.

-N-no es por nada..pero…-

-¿uh?-

Fubar trago saliva. Armin era un buen chico y le agradaba-no lo trataba mal-,y no había nada de malo con tratar de defenderle de forma sutil y pacifica.

-No creo..que Armin tenga esos intereses-antes de que ella replicara,insistió en continuar- el esta muy concentrado en los titanes y en sus lecciones con la teniente Zoe.

-¡eso es lo que dices tu!¡pero Mi preciosa y pequeña Krista es tan hermosa que nadie se le puede resistir,y ese rubio cobarde sera el primero en caer!-

-La verdad,Armin no tiene esa clase de pensamientos,ademas,piénsalo por un lado,tu dices que es un cobarde así que,jamas se acercaría a Krista por temor a que le hagas daño.-se dirigió a la mirada incrédula de la chica,quien encajo una ceja.- así que no te debes preocupar- con algo de timidez y cierta obligación,le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

¿era su imaginación?¿o lo que veía en el rostro moreno de su interlocutora era..un rubor pálido?

-Ya veremos.-mascullo con enojo.

Una vez mas el silencio gobernó y mentalmente,Bertholdt festejaba y se felicitaba así mismo,al no salir herido en aquella conversación.

-Oye,Fubar.-Ymir rompió aquella paz interior con su tono fastidiado.-¿Por qué te me acercas?-

El trago saliva. Ni de chiste le iba a decir que era por que sus retrasados y estúpidos amigos,habían inventado un juego de retos y apuestas donde el había sido el pobre infeliz al que se le dio el reto de acosar/seducir/tratar a Ymir,por que a ese grupo de degenerados se les daba por que _Yolo*._

-es que te vi sola y creí que…

-¿creíste que podríamos ser amigos?-ante ese comentario le siguió una risa sarcástica.-Escucha;no de que clase de persona eres,pero yo no hago amigos,y este lugar es el menos indicado para hacerlos,un día estas bien y al otro te despedaza un titan,¿entiendes lo que te digo,niño _bonito?_.- el la observo por unos segundos infinitos. Seria inutil replicarle algo…al menos por ahora.

Asintió derrotado interiormente.

-De acuerdo.-se levanto la joven.-Ahora déjame en paz.- dicho esto se retiro,dejándolo solo.

Ymir no hacia que las cosas fuesen fáciles,definitivamente,era un total martirio tener que tratarla como una dama,¡ella no ponía de su parte!,no actuaba como una chica y a eso se sumaba los malos tratos que le daba,aunque,cualquier ser trataría mal a un acosador que se te acercaba de un día para el otro,en eso estaba de acuerdo con la morena. ¡¿pero que le quedaba?!

Dio una mirada fugaz a un rincón donde estaban 5 sombras,las tres primeras lo miraban con burla y los otros dos con ¿lastima?...

Si…sin duda ganaría esa apuesta…por que Bertholdt Fubar NO era _**La Betty muerde almohadas.**_

 _ **¿Qué tanto puedes hacer por ganar y que te dejen en paz?**_

* * *

 **¿que tal?,lamenos las faltas ortograficas pero en peru son las 01:22 am y no deberia estar subiend fic,¿okey?.**

 **espero que a mi nee-san y a todos os haya gustado,pueden dejar reviews si os gusto o si tienen sugerencias. la idea se me ocurrio de la nada,ademas¡por favor!,heterosexualmente hablando Berth e Ymir quedan bien,**

 **x cierto: Yolo es una frase super popular:** **you only live once" (Sólo vives una vez)**

 **dejando eso de lado,los hechos se basan antes del ataque de Annie,en una temporada medianamente pacifica,jajja~.**

 **okeys,es todo amigos,nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **MATTA NE**

 **ATTE: Takeshi Maki.**


	2. Martes

**¡actualize,oh si Bitches!mme vale maní confitado si tiene o no buena acojiga esto va a dedicación de Ayu-neesan que me cae super bien y ademas le encanta el BeruYumi,jejeje.**

 **ATENCION: si eres Heterofobico(?,o prefieres ser comido por un titan antes de ver a una Ymir hetero, te invito a retirarte. lo lamento.**

 **ah!,si recién leen el cap anterior,se dara cuenta que agregue una frase de una canción que es de One direction,que se llama _she´s not afraid._ use esa frase por que YOLO y por que convina con el fic.**

 **esto va dedico a Mega Ayu y desde luego,a todo los lectores.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA**

* * *

.

 **Capitulo dos: Martes**

… **..**

 _ **Why you got to be so rude?**_

" _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan ruda?"_

… _.._

Era una mañana fresca de un Martes en el cuartel de la tropa de reconocimiento,donde afortunadamente para los jóvenes novatos,no se realizaron ninguna clase de exploración al exterior,lo que significo un tormento para los veteranos. ¿Quién rayos quería ser de niñera para los chavales?.

Esa misma mañana,el joven y alto pelinegro,se hallaba caminando por los desiertos pasillos de una zona del cuartel,donde poca gente pasaba por ahí. _Posiblemente el universo quería darle un premio de consuelo por la estupidez de ayer._

Dios…Berth no quería recordar el Lunes,ni siquiera como un juego. Detestaba con todo su ser todo lo que en unas horas les había pasado,¡ya no eran unos críos,por los dioses!,debían pensar como soldados,caminar como soldados, hablar como soldados e ir al baño como jodidos soldados o la _fast food_ de los titanes.

Al menos le quedaban seis días de martirio,después todo volvería a ser como antes,y nadie tendría que volver a molestar y incluso podría destacar un poco como persona- _no como titan de 50 metros-_

Si veía el lado positivo,Ymir no era nada fea; a sus ojos,era una chica con una belleza "especial",en alguno de los términos,su piel morena o sus ojos caramelo eran un lindo atractivo,aunque todo eso lo manchaba con su personalidad grotesca e irritante..y ¿lesbiana?. Sin duda,Berth no tenia oportunidad con esa joven.

… _alto..¿oportunidad?._

No. El no estaba pensado en ver a Ymir como una chica a la que debía conquistar- _ademas que el tampoco era un casanova_ -,tampoco en que pasaría si el estuviese enamorado o algo así. Esto solo era un reto,que,después de todo; solo consistía en tratar a la morena como princesa,no le iba a pedir un matrimonio o algo parecido.

Las mejillas del azabache se calentaron ante sus pensamientos estúpidos.

Malditos sean Eren y Jean por pelearse. Y jodido sea Reiner Braun- _Alias: "el peor mejor amigo del mundo"-_.

Y con esas maldiciones,es que la vida le volvió a dar la espalda y reírse de él. Si..Ymir estaba justamente ahí,al otro lado del pasillo,cargando un montón de cajas hacia la oficina de la teniente Zoe.

 _¡Vamos,esto no puede ser tan difícil!-_ pensó el chico,y sacando fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban,se acerco a su compañera que- _gracias a Kami-_ no había notado su presencia.

La pelicastaña estaba cargando las cajas con mucha dificultad y por esa misma razón,es que se le complicaba ver por donde caminar,haciendo que finalmente caiga al suelo junto con los archivos y objetos.

El alto cadete apresuro el paso y recogió la mayoría de objetos sin notar la fulminante mirada de la mujer.

-¿te encuentras bien?- dijo cargando dos cajas con una mano y cediendo la otra para que ella se reincorpore del suelo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.-rechazando la ayuda,la chica se levanto llevando consigo una caja mas.-Y dame eso.-intento arrancarle las otras cajas,sin embargo,el azabache había sido algo veloz.

Ymir encajo una ceja,a la par que el joven tragaba saliva algo- _ **muy-**_ aterrorizado.

 _Tienes que ser firme Berth. No debes ceder…solo así ganas la apuesta y volvieras a tu patética y aburrida vida.-_ pensó conectando su suave mirada con los furiosos ojos de ella.

-¿No fui muy clara ayer?—siseo con desdén.

Hoover tomo un bocado de aire. Las cosas no podían salir peor,estaba incomodo,cerca de una chica,en un pasillo solitario,a plena luz del día,completamente indefenso- _si,el bebé de mami que alcanzo el tercer puesto en la tropa de reclutas-_. Era algo tan estúpido que sea el mas grande de los titanes,el tercer mejor lugar de su tropa,uno de los mas altos en su escuadrón y sea una bestia hablando con las chicas.

Tenia problemas,pero en esos momentos,debía guarda su timidez en sus bolsillos.- _de lo contrario seria el gay del grupo.-_

-N-necesitabas ayuda.-mascullo intento ser lo mas firme posible. Bueno,al menos no desviaba la mirada,eso era un logro para él.

-No la necesito.-sentencio.-¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?¿o la estupidez de esos borricos te han contagiado?-

 _Quizás_ _…-_ pensó para sus adentros al recordar las noches en la habitación de varones donde todo lo que había visto,lo había traumado de por vida. No era muy agradable ver a Connie fingiendo ser travestí o a Reiner cantando en la ducha pensando en la rubia de baja estatura o a Eren hablando dormido diciendo que se compraría unas botas de piel de titan o…algo peor… ¡¿ver a Armin deambulando dormido por la noche?!

Si…Betholdt era el mas normal de todos y quizás por eso un poco de movimiento en su neutra y aburrida vida ,no le vendría mal.

-Oye…¿estas buscando que te rompa los dientes?-consulto con sorna Ymir.

-no….-Musito. El azabache no podía rendirse,no justamente ahora,debía salir victorioso de alguna forma u otra,así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces,sujeto la caja que sostenía la morena.- Lo lamento,pero tu eres una mujer,y como tal,debo respetarte.—

Se alejó de ahí,dejando a la morena completamente anonadada y lanzandole unas miradas que decían desde _tontito cara de papel_ hasta _te haré mierda cuando menos te lo esperes maldito hijo de puta_ .

Al llegar al sitio destinatario de las cajas,supo que era donde se encontraba la joven Lenz.

Ahora estaba mas que cagado.

Era obvio que Ymir había de hacer eso para _casualmente_ ver a Krista por que _casualmente_ iba a entregarle esas cajas a Hanji quien _casualmente_ era la mentora de la pequeña rubia. ¿coincidencia?¡pamplinas!,y lo peor,es que Berth había sido la barrera colosal que impidió que Ymir se reuniera con la que decía que era su futura esposa.

Rayos,¡maldito sea el caballerismo!

El pelinegro solo se despidió con cortesía de la teniente Zoe y le dedico una mirada nada disimulada de _**¡Help Me,bitch!**_ A Armin quien estaba ayudando a Krista-declarada culpable- a recoger unos libros.

Simplemente Bertholdt Hoover estaba jodido. ¿estaba?,Nah~,aun le faltaba el resto de las 24 horas y las siguientes de las semanas,se podía decir que aun no estaba del todo jodido. Eso era mas hecho verga.

* * *

-Atención Cadetes.-llamo el sargento Levi con la neutra pero firme voz que poseía.-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo.- la fila de jóvenes no soltó mas que un sonoro suspiro,sabían que si no tenían que hacer limpieza masiva tenían que hacer practicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo,y por si no fuese peor,Hanji era quien elegía las parejas. Pese a ser la mas buena onda de los superiores,la teniente y líder del departamento de investigación era muy observadora y analizaba bien a los subordinados al momento de pelear entre ellos para las practicas,ya que involucraba sentimientos,relaciones,nivel de tolerancia,etc.

-¡Como siempre!¡estará el afortunado/desdichado que luchara contra mi queridísimo Levi!-anunció la mujer de gafas,quien al recibir la mirada asesina de Rivaille,carraspeó.-Primera pareja: la señorita Braus y el joven Springer.-

Al decir los nombres,la pareja explosiva choco las manos en un agraciado saludo y se fueron como si hubiesen ganado tres días y dos noches en unas suites de Sina.

" _Vagos de mierda"-_ pensó Levi.

-Kirschtein y Ackerman.-al momento escuchó como unos sonidos- _esos que son como los de una ballena o una orca-_ provenientes de algunos burlones cadetes hacían que Jean se ruborizara,aunque aparentemente Mikasa seguia igual de de indiferente,como si no le importase mas que el hecho de con quien iba a pelear Eren.-Luego estan Jaeger y Braun,y finalmente Hoover y Lenz.- concluyo Zoe.

-¿y que sera de Armin?-consultó el alemán.

-¡oh!Le pedí a Levi que me lo prestara un momento para hacer unas drogas que nos pidió Erwin,él me dijo que seria bueno que Krista nos acompañara pero el enano se negó ya que de ser así,serian impares.-

-¿y con quien va a practicar el sargento?-pregunto otra voz.

La castaña miro su libreta y vio al ultimo nombre restante.

-La señorita Ymir,por favor pase al frente a practicar.-

Ante eso,Hoover quedo paralizado. Si Ymir peleaba contra el capitán,simplemente este la iba a hacer jalea,ese enano podía ser pequeño pero mas poderoso que cualquier otro hombre que había conocido. Y como buen caballero,debía demostrar- _a todos esos imbéciles que hace llamar amigos-_ su valentía.

-Me ofrezco como voluntario para practicar con el sargento Levi.-hablo el alto joven llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros. ¿en que puto mundo alguien quisiera pelear con el enano aniquilador?

¿Berthold se abría fumado las hojas de coca de la señorita Zoe?

Ymir miro de reojo al azabache,mostrando cierta sorpresa mezclada con molestia,pero por primera vez,el chico no le devolvió la mirada,haciendo que la pelicafé se enoje interiormente y con unas ganas inhumanas de romperle su linda carita.

-es usted muy valiente Hoover,pero me temo que hubo un pequeño error en las parejas.-todos miraron con cierto miedo a la científica.-Señorita Lenz,usted debe practicar con Braus,y la joven Ymir con usted Hoover,eso queda….-dirigió su mirada hacia el tembloroso calvo que estaba ocultándose detrás de una pared.-¡felicidades señor Springer!¡usted sera el afortumiserable que peleara con su sargento Levi!¡acércate sin miedo!-incitó la de lentes.

Ymir con todo el odio que se podía imaginar en una mujer,se acerco a Bertholdt,quien se quedo inmóvil en su sitio,sin mostrar emoción alguna,eso era por que en su mente lloraba y gritaba llamando a su mamá y chupándose el dedo- _si,el titan colosal,ese mismo-_

-Con esto arreglado,pueden comenzar,¡ah! Y Señorita Lenz,Armin te espera después de la practica.-una vez mas los sonidos de un irritante _wiuuuu~,_ se escucharon en todo el patio,patrocinado por Eren,Connie,Sasha,Jean y por una micromitad de un mini-segundo se creía ver a Mikasa haciendo lo mismo,por supuesto que también estaba un medio celoso Reiner,una enojada Ymir y una rojiza rubia balbuceando..ah,y el siempre invisible Bertholdt.

-Cállense suciedades de muralla,lo dice por sus condenadas practicas.-aclaro el temerario capitán,silenciando a todos.

Dicho esto,se pusieron cada uno a practicas,aunque los chicos le dedicaban miradas incentivas-molestas- a Hoover,quien no dejaba de mirar a su _princesa_ contrincante.

-Hola Ymir.-saludó el pelinegro,sin quitar la sonrisa malvada de la joven.

-Reza por tener tus extremidades en sus sitios,Hoover.-

Sin darse cuenta,la morena le dio una solemne bofetada que lo dejo noqueado por cinco segundos,pero ni eso basto para percatarse del soberano puñetazo de padre y señor nuestro que le otorgo en la cara,haciéndolo caer al suelo y quedar como tapete,puesto a que la pecosa puso su pie sobre el rostro del mismo.

-Dime Hoover,¿Por qué no me atacas?-pregunto burlona a lo que pisaba con mas fuerza al chico titan.-¡responde!-

El apenas podía hablar teniendo la suela del pie en su boca,y como tal,apenas podía balbucear su respuesta. E Ymir tampoco era retardada,sabia que ni a cuesta podía responderle de esa forma,pero divertirse no estaba mal,¿no es así?.

Finalmente quito su pie de la boca del joven.

-por que..eres una mujer…y no puedo pega..pegarte.-contesto con dificultad,mirando con cierta _¿aceptación sadomasoquista?_ A la alta chica.

Sin siquiera dejarlo descansar,sintió como su brazo era jalado para hacerle una perfecta y muy dolorosa llave haciéndolo aguantarse los gritos,necesitaba algo de su poca dignidad que apenas le quedaba.

-¿esto haría una mujer?-pregunto al oído del moreno,a lo que endurecía la llave y doblaba con una fuerza sobrehumana la mano del chico.-¿o esto?.

Bertholdt sufrió como nunca antes había sufrido en su vida. Fueron cinco las peleas que se vieron forzadas a hacer,y en todas y en cada una de ellas Berth termino hecho puré,ni siquiera eso,parecía una masa andante cuando Levi dejo por acabada la practica. Oh,pero claro que Ymir gozó cada golpe,patada o llave que le hizo al niño llorón,se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeo como quiso, lo torturo como le dio la gana,lo aplasto con diversión,simplemente disfruto todas esas dos deliciosas horas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿y la mejor parte?,era que ese imbécil no se defendía ni por una simple cachetada,ni siquiera estaba en posición de batalla.

Pobre estúpido.

Por su parte,Berth fue auxiliado por la nueva enfermera oficial,Krista,y al rato todos sus queridos amigos fueron a verlo,ese fue un lindo gesto de esos idiotas retardados,que así demostraron la amistad que le tenían pese a sus jodidas bromas del diablo.

-¿y que tal te fue?-pregunto Eren,al joven que estaba sentado en la cama con algunas vendas.

-Bien.-

-¡¿Bien?!¡esa _tronchatoro_ te dejo peor que mierda de titan!.-exclamó Connie echado del otro lado con muchas heridas.

-¿y seguro a ti te fue bien?-cuestiono con sarcasmo Jean.

-¿Bien?¿Bien?¿lo que se dice bien? **¡no!-** se quejó el joven sin un solo cabello en su rostro.

-Es culpa de Ymir por golpearte de esa forma,incluso Heichou dijo que se excedió,aunque tu tampoco te has defendido Berth.-intervino el rubio robusto.-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-

Ante esa pregunta,el azabache siguió pensativo. El tenia algunas habilidades de lucha increiblemente buenas,pero su propia actitud noble y comprensiva- _hasta incluso pasiv_ a-lo traicionaba y lo dejaba a merced de otros,y esta vez,no se trataba de _otros_ sino de la chica a la que tenia que tratar como princesa,y por lo que él sabia,a las princesas no se les golpeaba,a ninguna mujer en realidad, e Ymir era una dama,lo quiera o no.

-permiso,quiero ir a tomar aire….-dijo el soldado,dejando a todos algo sorprendidos,ya no le dolía tanto las heridas. Al sentir como Reiner se levanto de su silla,paró en seco.-… _solo.-_

Su mejor amigo se sentó en su sitio,mientras que Bertholdt se dirigía a la salida del lugar.

Ya era algo tarde,se notaba por el anaranjado color del cielo,o la brisa fría que atravesaba la tela de sus prendas. Camino con lentitud cerca del estanque donde estuvo la otra noche y tomo un sorbo de su botella de agua.

A lo lejos- _para variar-_ estaba la morena,que se encontraba sentada observando con molestia algún punto indefinido del lugar.

Esta vez,se acerco sin ningún miedo,¿Qué carajos podría ser peor?,si le iba a seguir golpeando pues que así sea,total, ya le dolía el bendito trasero de todas formas.

-Hola.-volvió a hablar con tal firmeza que hasta él mismo se sorprendía,¿Quién era él y que había hecho con Bertholdt Hoover?

-Veo que la paliza que te di no fue suficiente.-comento con sátira y enojo a la vez.-Solo compruebo que eres mas idiota que Springer.-

-Felicidades por ganar.-

La morena chasqueo la lengua.

-Tu ni siquiera me diste un puto golpe,eso me hace sentir patética.-refunfuño furiosa,

-Lo lamento.-

-Vete a la mierda.-

El pelinegro no se movió de su sitio ni siquiera un segundo,estaba cerca de ella,y pudo notar los labios resecos y sedientos de líquido,ademas que ella se los relamía cada cinco segundos o tragaba saliva haciendo un extraño sonido con su garganta,demostrando claramente su necesidad de agua.

A lo lejos Berthold podía ver a cuatro viejas chismosas- _sus cuatro amigos-_ husmeando por la ventana del tópico.

-Ten.-entrego su botella,mas por caballerosidad que por solo ser parte del juego de esos imbeciles.

La morena frunció el ceño,pero estaba tan sedienta que le arranco la botella y se tomo el agua como si fuese una mendiga del desierto.

Al acabar se limpio las gotas restantes y miró con algo mas de paciencia al joven que estaba a su lado.

-Gracias.-agradeció con molestia,como si un simple agradecimiento echase a perder todo el esfuerzo de ser la chica ruda,pero ¡por favor!¡,Ymir era grosera,ruda,e incluso desgraciada,pero cuando quería-y le convenía-podía mostrar su humanidad con alguien que no sea Krista.

-No hay de que.-contesto tomando un sorbo de la botella.

Podía sentir los ojos dorados de la morena mirarlo con cierta curiosidad y algo de incomodidad,no era la misma mirada llena de fiereza y furia que le dedico esa mañana tampoco era la misma mirada de la noche anterior. Era diferente,era algo mas tranquilo,como si sus ojos mostrasen tranquilidad,con muchos recelos,pero era mas cómoda esa mirada,le gustaba mas verla con esos ojos,se sentía mas a gusto.

-Oye Hoover.-lo volvió a sacar de su ensoñación preocupante-¿Por qué me tratas de esa manera?-

Bertholdt tragó saliva.

-¿el que?-

-¿Por qué no me tratas como los demás?-volvió a cuestionar la acompañante,haciendo que una muy extraña calentura en su rostro apareciera de la nada.

Tomo un bocado de aire. Tenia una respuesta para eso.

-Por que yo no soy como los demás.-

Y es por eso que Bertholdt se llevaba el premio del mejor chico del años, _según la subconsciente femenina de Ymir._

La morena podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían ante tal confesión.

-No me vengas con esa mierda.-refuto reponiendo su postura.-¿Qué carajos quieres?-

-Nada.-respondió mirándola a los ojos,quitando de su visión el horizonte,encontrándose con el rostro de la soldado muy cerca del suyo.-No quiero que te ofendas,pero quieras o no,eres una mujer,y yo soy de los que respetan a las mujeres y no me gusta levantarles la mano o simplemente herir sus sentimientos,no tengo habilidad para hablar con ellas,pero aun así,se como tratarlas,y en ese grupo estas incluida.-

No rompió el contacto visual con ella en ningún momento,era como si otra persona hablase con Ymir. Eso era algo que Reiner estaba celebrando,mientras lloriqueaba diciendo que su muchachito se había vuelto un hombre- _medianamente-_

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?-la chico mascullo con amenaza y algo de sorpresa camuflada en su pregunta.

-Puedes tomarlo como gustes,Ymir. Yo ya he respondido a tu pregunta.-

Esta vez,y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo. Fue Bertholdt quien la dejo con la palabra en la boca,¡así es!¡Bertholdt Hoover fue quien termino esa conversación!,dejando a la morena sola.

Los chicos que estaban ahí podían ver cierta mirada del joven que tenia algo de gozo y placer,como si les estuviese dejando bien claro que de él,nadie se burlaba ni le ponía apodos travestís,si quería buscarse un gay,¡pues en la policía militar habían para regalar!

Mientras tanto,Ymir quedo atónito,con cierta molestia y algo de odio,pero mas que todo,sorprendida,¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que un chico la trato con tal caballerosidad?. Connie y ella peleaban todo el tiempo;Eren,a su parecer,en un maldito caballo,lo mismo pensaba de Jean,a Armin lo odiaba sin razón aparente- _seria por que estaba casi todo el tiempo Krista últimamente,¿quizás?-_ ,y por sobre todo,detestaba a Reiner. Cuando Marco estaba vivo,el la trataba bien pero no así como Bertholdt,quien hasta el domingo,lo veía como otro mosquito del montón.

Era posible que podía sacar provecho de la amabilidad e ingenuidad de Hoover,de hecho,ya tenia ideas en mente. ¿sacrificar su cabeza para salvar su vida en una exploración?,eso seria un buen plan.

Se levanto de su sitio y al hacerlo,vio el pañuelo y la botella de agua que reposaban en el suelo,donde se había sentado Hoover.

Ymir encajó una ceja,esta vez,sintió algo de velocidad en su corazón al bombear la sangre.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **ESPERO,les haya gustado y tambien a Ayu-neesan,quien me dio un sustito,jajaja~,bien,este fic tiene insinuaciones de otras parejas**

 **¿se fijaron en la nueva frase?¿de que canción sera~?,por cierto,si hay frases de canciones que tengan que ver mas o menos con la trama del fic,estoy dispuesta a aceptarlas,Buenu a veces cambio la traduccion para que se acople al fic pero si hay mas frases de canciones,serie bueno saberlo jajaja~**

 **Muy bien,es todo y hasta el proximo cap,Babe~**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI.**

 **P.D: nee-san me alega que volviera. :3**


	3. Miercoles

**He vuelto,baby. Y ahora que NO TENGO EXAMEN de matematica,soy libre de hacer todoo lo que quiere,asi que subire mas seguido tanto este fic,como "Lazos de Carmín"**

 **Bien,la canción del cap anterior,fue _Rude,no se si hace se llama o se llama: Magic!Rude_**

 **en fin,notas de autora abajo y disfruten el cap~**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA,SIN FINES DELUCRO**

* * *

 **Capitulo Tres: Miercoles**

… **.**

 _ **I swear you're giving me a heart attack**_

 _ **Troublemaker**_

" _Juro que me estás provocando un ataque al corazón.._

 _..problemática"_

… _._

-¡ATENCIÓN!¡EN CINCO MINUTOS NOS PONDREMOS EN MARCHA!—

La cabeza le dolía como mierda,los músculos se encogían en todo su cuerpo causando malestar y ahora los oídos le reventaban cada que escuchaba el grito de Erwin Smith anunciada cada diez segundos el momento de partida. Era como si les estaban anunciando su muerte inevitable,solo que de una forma disfrazada.

" _Me esta mirando. Me esta mirando. Me esta mirando"—_ Bertholtd tragó duro para sentir algo de paz cuando un par de ojos color ámbar lo acosaban o mas bien lo atormentaban de una forma persistente,tanto así que hasta donde el estaba,podía sentir el vivo odio arder dentro de la persona que lo estaba mirando desde que montaban los caballos listos para salir al exterior..o incluso antes de salir,quizás en el desayuno desde otra mesa…

El asunto es que lo miraba como diciéndole: _"Bien macho te crees,¿no?,ahora vas a ver cuando te empuje a un montón de titan y solo seas comida gratis"—_

Puede ser exagerado,pero eso sentía cuando Ymir lo miraba desde el otro lado..todo por lo que había sucedido el día anterior..¡¿es que acaso ella era una malagradecida?!..¿o él era un idiota?...

Prefería optar por lo neutro. Ni para uno ni para el otro,Ymir pudo ser una malagradecida del diablo- _tenia una fuerte sospecha que le hizo un muñeco vudú y lo lleno de agujas—_ ,no obstante,el era un completo idiota al seguir intentando algo que jamás iba suceder,algo que aunque lo intentara una y mil veces solo iría a las: _Cronicas de los record´s mas altos en el año 850._ ¿y que mas esperaba por parte de Ymir?¿un puñete?¿bofetada?¿patada?...

… _¿un besito?..._

" _ **¡No!"—**_ grito mentalmente. Lo único que Bertholtd Hoover esperaba era el fin de semana, exactamente el domingo que marcaba el final de una _hermosa_ semana. Mirándolo por el lado amable,dejaría de recibir _bullying_ por parte de todos sus amigos,y por otro lado Ymir no era fea y al menos podía decir que hizo un estúpido intento de conquistar a una mujer,aunque esta fuese homosexual.

¿Por qué un reto tan difícil?¿por que Ymir..?. El martes esa chica le pateo el culo cuantas veces haya querido,y él no levanto su mano ni siquiera para jugar a esas peleas de niñas,ni siquiera se quejó- _bueno,eso sí—_ ,y lo único que supo proporcionar a todos fue un show de como te pisan,te aplastan,te tocan y te sacan la mierda,cuando el quería que lo que en realidad vieran fuera que el había sido valiente en ofrecerse combatir contra el sargento Ackerman en el lugar de la morena y así no saldría lastimada,y si hubo un error no fue su culpa. ¡¿Por qué lo golpeaban a él?!...

Mierda…ya lo había recordado. Pues no seria nada mas y nada menos que por Krista Lenz.

 _¡puta madre!_

Recordó cuando él y Lenz iban a hacer pareja para practicar,sin embargo,también tenia presente que las parejas podían intercambiar y al final Ymir podía pelear con Krista y todos felices,¡pero no!,Hanji tuvo que activar sus neuronas para que recuerde que al final la pecosa pelearía contra él,siendo otra vez,una barrera que la dividiera de su amada diosa,y lo pago con su trasero destrozado,un ojo morado,la espalda hecha mierda y toda su dignidad por los suelos.

Si no fuera por el reto,diría que le gusta el masoquismo.

 _Alto…_

A él no le gustaba el masoquismo,siendo un chico tan tranquilo detestaba la violencia- _Notesé,siendo el titan mas alto—_ ,y eso se podía ver claramente cuando en una lejana temporada,él sintió algo por Annie Leonhardt y desde luego,la chica no era para nada violenta,al contrario de Ymir,ella era distante,seria,centrada en sus objetivos,inteligente y fría,totalmente diferente a su _princesa,_ que era grosera,obstinada,terca y… _homosexual_

¿Acaso sus amigos tenía _saliva de titan_ en el cerebro como para emparejarlo con una lesbiana?

Era tan distinta su primer amor o al menos patológicamente,aunque también su físico era distinto. Annie era rubia y de baja estatura,con una nariz algo peculiar—" _Objeto" de burla de Reiner—_ ,mientras que Ymir tenía rasgos mas finos,su nariz era mas delicada y las facciones mas delineadas,haciendo que las pecas decoren su rostro moreno,sus labios eran mas delgados al igual que su contextura y su alta estatura que la hacia ver esbelta y con curvas marcadas a pesar de la ropa holgada que usaba cuando tenía días libres—pero la ropa del uniforme las remarcaba de tal forma que se podía decir que tenia _lindas piernas—_ ,su cabello castaño oscuro le quedaría mejor si fuese largo y atado en una coleta alta y…

" _¡¿Cómo pude darme cuenta de todo eso?!"—_ se gritó mentalmente al visualizar la imponente imagen de la chica.

 _Oh..sí…_ ser amigo de Reiner,Jean y Connie- _y posiblemente Armin—,_ dejaba secuelas muy graves a su salud mental y a su perspectiva hacia las mujeres,por que el antes no le miraba las piernas a ninguna mujer,y ahora sus oscuros ojos hacían una traviesa travesía hacia las curvas de Ymir,y vaya que curvas tenía.

No es como si una parte de su interior deseara recordar los momentos de cuando ella lo estaba golpeando con toda la furia de una leona mientras los pechos redondos y bien formados se estrellaban contra su cara,sin que al menos Ymir se diera cuenta,y eso que el busto de la morena no era tan voluminoso,de hecho,sus pechos eran de tamaño promedio medianos,pero con el estilo de su ropa sus atributos no se llegaban a resaltar.

¡degenerado!,ahora no solo pensaba en sus piernas,si no en sus pechos.

 _Oh-oh_

Alguien iba a tener un pequeño derrame nasal justo ahora.

" _¡No pienses en ella!¡no pienses en ella!"_ —se repitió mentalmente.

Debía pensar en otra cosa y rápido..como en los titanes que tenían que asesinar al salir del exterior.

Los cuales eran desagradables al comer humanos,y siempre tenían expresiones tontas en sus caras y,¿Cómo es que podían andar desnudos,saltando y brincado por el campo abierto?,de hecho,a veces le daba vergüenza ver titanes al notar que estos no poseían órganos reproductores,¿y existirían las titanes hembras?. Annie era una titan hembra desde luego y eso daba pavor,de hecho una vez Eren y Armin hablaban de como se vería Mikasa Ackerman en su forma de titan,y a estos se les unió Reiner sobre como se vería Krista…

… _¿Cómo se vería Ymir siendo titan?..._

Ymir. Titan. Caminando desnuda por el campo abierto.

….

" _¡Con una—_

-¿Berth?—

Antes de sentir el bizcoso liquido rojo recorrer su nariz,se limpió inmediatamente al sentir la voz de la persona menos esperada. Su _no-_ mejor amigo,Reiner Braun.

Siendo lo mas indiferente posible se giro hacia el costado para encarar al fornido rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Reiner?—pregunto fingiendo naturalidad— _cosa que no lograba—,_ haciendo que el muchacho lo mire con desconfianza.

-¿Bertholtd,estas bien?—

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos como si fuesen platos,¿Qué clase de maldita pregunta era esa?,era casi como preguntar si te dolía al menos un poco,un corte profundo hecho con una espada,de la cual brotaba litros de sangre.

" _¡de perlas,pendejo!¡me va de perlas!¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me pateen el culo y me dejen hecho mierda!"_

Si,esa seria una persona cualquiera— _referencia: Eren Jaeger_ — que esta harta de que su vida sea de hecho verga.

-Yo estoy bien,Reiner—contesto el azabache.

Bertholtd,era Bertholtd y simplemente jamas respondería de manera.

-Bertholtd…—volvió a hablar Braun.—Te esta sangrando la nariz—

Seis letras. Miles de sentimientos y emociones:

 **MIERDA**

Lo único que opto por hacer fue limpiarse la nariz con disimulo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado,sonriendo con descaro hacia Reiner.

-D-debe ser la insolación o algún efecto secundaria de la pelea de ayer.—se limito a responder,de la forma mas mediocre,estúpida y obvia posible. Y desde luego que mentirle a Reiner,no era nada fácil,¿Quién era tan imbécil como para mentirle a su mejor amigo?.

Ni el idiota suicida de Jaeger hace tales cosas con Armin.

La mirada afilada y calculadora de su amigo evaluó cada gesto de nerviosismo del muchacho azabache,quien decidió mirar hacia algún lado donde no estaría ninguno de los novatos de la legión de reconocimiento.

-Bertholtd _Trixie_ Hoover,en los 17 años que estoy a tu lado,jamas has tenido un derrame nasal por insolación o por alguna paliza,y eso lo se porque Annie nos daba muchas.—

El rubio noto como Hoover,no había prestado atención a nada de lo que dijo,excepto cuando menciono una palabra clave para él: _Trixie._

Su muy lamentable segundo nombre,que su madre le puso para que sufra _bullying_ continuo por el resto de su patética vida,a lo ancho y largo del mundo cruel.

Pero Reiner solo lo llamaba de esa manera cuando hablaba _en serio,_ cosa que parecía un puto chiste,ya que el segundo nombre de su amigo no iba para nada con su personalidad,o para ser mas genuinos,con su genero sexual.

Con una fuerte rubor en el rostro se volvió hacia el mas musculoso,notando el semblante de seriedad que este había tomado.

-E-estoy bien.—dijo finalmente,sujetándose con fuerza de las riendas de su caballo,sintiendo que la mirada de Braun no se apartaba de su avergonzado rostro.

Y lo peor.

Sintió como los labios de su amigo se curvaban haciendo una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

 _Maldita sea_

-Ya se lo que ocurre.—hablo con picardia,asustando a Hoover,quien sabia de antemano que cualquier cosa que Reiner Braun iba decir,solo le iba a joder la mañana,o al menos mas de lo que ya estaba jodida.

Simplemente no respondió,ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo,desde luego que no lo haría; en su mente solo suplicaba por que Erwin Smith acabara su parlamento que parecía sermón de iglesia católica en navidad,pero como la vida amaba a Bertholtd,el comandante parecía ir en menos de la mitad de su típico discurso.

-Dime,Berth~— sintió como Reiner acercaba su humanidad hacia él.—Después de la pelea con tu _**princesa**_ ,¿ _Trixie Junior_ se levantó?—

-¿Trixie qu—

-¡EN MARCHA!—el grito del comandante de las fuerzas de reconocimiento hizo que todos imitaran su estruendoso alarido,o mas bien _casi todos.._

Sus amigos,los soldados de la tropa 104°,gritaban con todas sus fuerzas,como si se tratase de su ultimo aliento y quería que su voz se escuchase por todo el mundo para no ser jamas olvidados,excepto por Mikasa Ackerman,quien no gritaba ni para imitar a Eren. Por otro lado,los veteranos,que se encontraban en las primeras filas,apenas alcanzaban a decir " _Yupi,que emoción",_ pero lo decían con tal sarcasmo y burla que se notaba a kilómetros lo poco respetuosos que eran con el rubio líder,lo que incluso podía ser hasta algo cómico.

Bertholtd avanzo con rapidez junto con su caballo,y en un momento,pudo notar que la sonrisa de su peor/mejor amigo,seguía en su rostro.

 _¿Trixie Junior?,_ ¿a que narices se refería con _Trixie junior?¿_ Quien carajos era _Trixie Junior?._

" _Santo cielo,Reiner esta loco."—_ pensó el alto jovencito.

¿a que se referia con _levantó?_ ,¿ _Trixie junior….se levantó?..._

 _._

 _._

La puta madre. Ya sabia a que se refería con _Trixie junior se_ _ **despertó.**_

Inmediatamente,y sin que nadie se diera cuenta,Bertholtd con todo el valor del mundo,escondió su entre pierna y oculto su rostro con la capa verde de su uniforme.

" _¡Malnacido degenerado!"—_ maldijo mentalmente mientras trataba de encajar su vista en el horizonte,libre de murallas. Es decir,no podía pelear ni combatir a nada,en _esas condiciones_ ,y tenia que hacer cualquier cosa para que _Trixie Junior_ no se despierte,ni se levante,ni cualquier otra cosa que ese puto rubio le había sugerido.

Debía concentrarse en los titanes,y en los sinvergüenzas que estos eran.

-¡Atención,nos vamos a dividir en grupos!—anunció Dita Ness,capitán de los nuevos reclutas.—¡Con el escuadrón de rastreo,liderado por el teniente Mike Zakaryus; Braus,Springer y Braun.—

Inmediatamente,Sasha,Connie,y el desgraciado ,fueron con el superior de fino y delicado olfato,pero claro,que antes de llevarse toda su inútil humanidad,Reiner le dedico una mirada llena de burla,y luego ladeo su cabeza la dirección de Ymir.

" _Que te coma un titan,por mal amigo"—_ sintió su lado oscuro pronunciar eso.

-¡Con escuadrón de operaciones especiales,liderado por el sargento Levi; Kirschtein,Jaeger y Ackerman!—

Al decir eso,los tres reclutas se fueron con el hombre de fría mirada.

Que bien,ahora solo faltaba que Ymir y él sean parte del mismo equipo.

-¡Y finalmente,con el escuadrón de investigación,liderado por la teniente Hanji Zoe; Lenz,Arlet,Hoover e Ymir!.—

 _Puta vida._

Observó la sonrisa aterradora de la mujer de gafas,y como los dos rubios la seguían sin vacilaciones,algo que los diferenciaba del otro par,ya que tanto Bertholtd como Ymir,no le tenían nada de confianza a la científica,precisamente por tener cierta inestabilidad mental a la vista de todos.

Mientras cabalgaban a todo galope por el campo abierto,libre de amenazas,el se volvió hacia su costado,notando la mirada afilada de la morena sobre los dos rubios que estaban delante de ellos intercambiando unas palabras,posiblemente de las investigaciones que habían realizado durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos,tiempo en el que Krista debería estar gastandolo con Ymir,pero no lo hacia por sus lecciones,y las pocas veces que se veían,Bertholtd era el obstáculo colosal entre ellas,todo por un reto.

 _Puto todo._

Podía sentir el tremebundo odio de la chica.

Maldito sea el día en el que crearon ese tonto juego de retos.

Volvió a mirar a su compañera de escuadrón,quien aun observaba recelosamente a los menores que cabalgaban al lado de su superior. Berth siguió la mirada de la joven,y aunque al principio no supo captar la imagen,se empezó a dar cuenta de la situación,o al menos un resumen de lo que sucedía.

Ymir estaba celosa,eso era obvio,y como toda mujer,tenía motivos y razones.

Se quedo mirando a Armin y a Krista. Al principio toda parecía algo cotidiano,dos colegas intercambiando información sobre la situación actual en la que encontraban,nada fuera de lo común,no obstante,al ver hacia ese par una vez mas,los vio desde la perspectiva de Ymir,y pudo notar algún detalle que se había saltado,siendo un hombre que no metía sus narices en la vida de otros. Cuando los vio,sintió como los ojos azules de Armin se hallaban algo fuera de órbita y hacia mas esfuerzo de lo general para concentrarse en su estrategia,algo que era extraño en ese rubio.

" _¿Acaso es lo que creo que es?"—_

Volvió una vez mas hacia Ymir,pero hubo una gran diferencia.

Esta vez,Ymir lo había pillado observándola,y vaya que estaba muy fastidiada con que el pelinegro le haga "acoso visual".

Ahora solo faltaba que crea que le gustaba Krista.

Los ojos de la morena lo acribillaban con tan solo mirarlo fijamente,y el,se empezó a desconcentrar,perdiéndose en la laguna dorada del color de los ojos de la muchacha,o que quizás que su rostro temerario le daba un toque algo..¿agradable?

Carajo..quizás si era un poquito masoquista.

-¡UN TITAN!—se escuchó el grito de Arlet desde una distancia bastante larga.

-¡A CAPTURARLO SE HA DICHO!—exclamó con alegría la teniente de castaño cabello,cabalgando a toda velocidad.

-¡Maestra Hanji,espere por favor!—suplico la pequeña y bella rubia.

Antes de que los mas altos cabalgaran hacia la desequilibrada fémina,Bertholtd le dedicó una ultima mirada a Ymir,que fue correspondida por una llena de veneno y fastidio.

Lo siguiente que vio,fue el dedo medio de la morena,que era el significado exacto de su odio.

 _-_ No vuelvas a meter tus narices en donde no te llaman,imbécil.—pronuncio,yendo hacia su escuadrón.

Realmente seria una larga semana.

Siguió al grupo,donde Hanji usaba su equipo tridimensional para atacar al titan y derribarlo con tal facilidad,que ni siquiera ellos con todo y su cuadro de honor en la tropa,podrían igualar. La mujer castaña dio la orden de seguir inspeccionando el lugar y a saber si encontraban algo interesante mientras que ella y Armin hacían algunas evaluaciones al cadáver del titan,no obstante,de un momento a otro,Krista también decidió quedarse con ambos para atender a sus primeras lecciones a la intemperie.

Y eso dejó en claro,que la vida le había dado otra patada en la pelvis. Por que desde luego,Hanji ordeno a Ymir y a Bertholtd ir a hacer una inspección por las ruinas a ver si encontraban algo interesante,haciendo que la chica de pecas bote fuego por los ojos,mientras que el por sur parte,se lamentaba internamente de su miserable suerte de la semana.

Debería levantarse con el pie derecho,¿o tenia problemas de lateralidad?...o simplemente era solo masoquismo o…

 _¿Giros del destino?_

Inmediatamente un rubor se coloreaba en sus mejillas mientras que en su mente se imaginaba cualquier cosa dramática que tenía que ver con romances pre-destinados y cosas por el estilo. ¿en que pensaba?,Ymir no tenia ningún interés en su persona,de hecho,poco o nada le importaba de él,excepto por ser un _estorbo_ ,ella misma se lo había dejado muy en claro,así que no tenia caso pensar en ella en una situación mas allá de un simple y atormentado reto por parte de sus amigos retrasados.

-Oye Hoover.—

La voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¿q-que sucede?—pregunto,intentando alejar de manera inútil los pensamientos que había tenido con la de pecas.

-Muévete y haz algo.—siseo ella mientras buscaba entre los escombros alguna cosa útil para la superior. Se podía apreciar la molesta que tenia al tocar los restos de algunas ruinas con sus manos.

-¿Te ayudo?—cuestiono,acercandosele.

-Ayudarías mucho si te callas y te vas al diablo—dijo mientras tomaba sus distancias del mas alto.

-Lo lamento.—

La joven dejo escapar una risa sarcástica y llena de sorna.

" _Al menos la hice reir"—_ pensó al escuchar la risa leve de la fémina.

-Ya suenas a Krista disculpándote por cualquier tontería.—

" _No me hace ninguna gracia ser comparado con una niña tierna y pequeña"—_

-C-creí que la asignarían con el escuadrón de la capitana Nanaba junto con los médicos.—comento,mas que nada para abrir una conversación,eso ya seria todo un logro,ademas que no habían titanes en el área.

-La iban a asignar con ella,pero Krista prefirió ir con la científica loca,ya que ella le daría sus primeras practicas fuera de los muros.—respondió la pecosa.—O eso es lo ella me dijo.—eso ultimo lo escupió con fastidio,hundiendo su mirada en el frió y verde césped, la cual en pocos segundos se dirigió hacia los rubios que estaban al otro lado de la zona,tomando apuntes y poniendo en practica sus teorías.

No era tan difícil de descifrar,de hecho,era muy obvio,incluso para él. Se notaba a leguas que la rubia había decidido ir con Hanji por _algo más_ que las supuestas practicas,era notable que Krista no solo iba a escuchar a la líder de escuadrón hablar sobre titanes,tenía que a ver algo,por que los ojos celestes de la jovencita no solo reflejaban sed de sabiduría,también había algo mas…

¿Qué era?,no lo sabía o simplemente prefería mantenerse al margen y no saberlo,sin embargo,Ymir no dejaba de mirar hacia los menores cadetes,no apartaba su vista de esos dos,y podía jurar que en la mente de ella,estaba matando y torturando al pobre rubio Armin. ¿pero es que ese niño quería morir?,¿acaso no sabía las consecuencias de estar al lado de Krista Lenz?,era demasiado obvio que Armin no solo tenia los ojos puestos en los huesos del titan asesinado..demasiado evidente como para negarlo,y eso no escapaba de los ojos de Ymir.

Solo una vez,le iba a hacer un favor a Arlet,por que fue el único que lo apoyo cuando todos le decían que debía conquistar a la _bisexual_ del escuadrón.

-Y-ymir—llamo con la voz lo suficientemente clara como para que la joven quite su mirada de Lenz,para mirarlo a los ojos con..¿ _eso que veía era incomodidad?¿_ o son los efectos secundarios del ojo morado?—¿a ti—

-¡ESE TITAN ES MÍO!—

Sin que pasaran dos segundos,Hanji ya se hallaba a todo galope corriendo hacia un grupo de titanes anormales- _como si todos fueran "normales"—_ ,dejando anonadados a sus subordinados.

-¡Maestra Hanji,aguar—

-¡Alto,Krista!—La morena se interpuso en su camino,bloqueándole el paso con su caballo.—Voy a ir yo.—dicho esto,la chica se fue galopando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba su superior,que de hecho era un lugar increiblemente peligroso y había alto riesgo de morir.

La rubia se estaba desesperando y no dejaba de gritarle que se detuviera,algo que era imposible,ya que la chica mas alta se alejaba cada vez mas de sus compañeros,y ademas no escuchaba los gritos de Krista o quizás solo se hacia la loca. De cualquier forma,Ymir no saldría viva de ese lugar,no al menos si llegaba después de que la teniente allá sido devorada,algo que torturaba a Bertholtd,por que el tenía la certeza de que la joven no poseía las habilidades que el o Reiner o Mikasa poseían,no había sido unos de los 10 mejores puestos.

Los alaridos de Lenz no lo dejaban pensar con claridad,al contrario,lo ponían mas tenso y solo podía pensar en lo peor.

Y sin escuchar nada,ni siquiera la voz de su conciencia o de las advertencias de Armin,cogió su caballo y se fue inmediatamente hacia donde Ymir se encontraba.

Le importaba una reverenda mierda si lo reciben con un puñetazo,o en lugar de un agradecimiento solo lo hacían quedar peor,le daba igual si le gustaba o no el masoquismo. El iría a a salvar a Ymir.

Sin darse cuenta,llego hacia el área donde estaban ella y la teniente,que estaba mas distraída jugando con su equipo tridimensional,que de que su subordinada estaba intentando salvarle el pellejo.

Pudo ver a su morena compañera volando por los aires matando a uno que otro titan con tal confianza,que parecía que no hubiesen problemas,haciéndolo sentir entre aliviado y como un inútil,pero tenia como justificación que el trabajo de la legión no podía ser tomado a la ligera.

 _-"No necesito tu ayuda"—_ le decía con la mirada,desde lo alto de los cielos.

Se veía realmente como un espíritu libre que no tenia que depender de nada ni de nadie,desprendía un semblante de libertad e independencia,libre de tormentos y pesadillas,alguien que no vivía en los recuerdos del pasado y pese a todo,miraba hacia delante con la cabeza en alto.

Se veía alguien contrario a él. _Se veía mejor de lo que el se lo imaginaba._

En un segundo,sintió el cuerpo de la chica caer de forma súbita de su lugar en el cielo,donde en la tierra solo la esperaba una muerte desgarradora en mano de un montón de titanes,su equipo de maniobras tridimensional tuvo que malograrse.

Si no actuaba rápido,ella podía morir.

-¡YMIR!—

No lo pensó. Solo se aferro a su equipo 3DM y de manera veloz la sujeto del brazo y la cargo,llevándosela lejos de la zona del accidente,ya que en todo el lugar habían titanes por montones,y la única esperanza era huir de ahí hasta encontrar un sitio seguro donde contactarse con el equipo de rastreo o algún otro.

Estaba tan ocupado evitando a las bestias,que no noto cuando un enorme tronco se interpuso en su camino y al esquivarlo de forma tardía,sintió el fuerte choque entre su brazo derecho y el árbol,dejándolo escapar un quejido de dolor,no obstante,la adrenalina logro que no sintiera absolutamente nada por el momento.

-¡Oye!¡¿Estas bien?!—sintió la voz de su compañera de escuadrón cuestionandole con el mismo tono arrogante pero con un toque de preocupación,suponiendo que era por que el le salvó la vida.

-E-estoy bien.—contesto,aferrando a Ymir a su cuerpo y forzando a sus músculos a actuar con el doble de fuerza para proteger el delicado cuerpo de la mujer en todo el trayecto de viaje,o al menos hasta encontrar un lugar seguro.

En pocos segundos,encontraron un refugio cerca de un campo abierto abandonado que quedaba muy lejos de su escuadrón.

El chico utilizo sus fuerzas para bajar con delicadeza hacia al suelo.

Una vez en ese lugar,antes de soltar a Ymir,inspecciono que no hayan titanes por esos lados,hasta buscar la manera de reunirse con el grupo.

-Estaremos bien aquí.—dijo el joven,bajando a la morena. Esta solo se estiro en su sitio y arrojo su equipo tridimensional malogrado hacia algún lado.—¿te hiciste daño?—

-Esa pregunta debo hacerla yo,idiota.—respondió ella frunciendo el ceño y señalando el brazo golpeado y posiblemente quebrado por dentro.—

-No es nada,al llegar me haré una revisión,no de-¡AH!-grito con fuerza al sentir la mano de la chica sobre su brazo,apretándolo con tal fuerza que lo hizo gemir de dolor.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.—sentenció ella.

-¿q-qu—

-Sacrificas tu vida para salvar a alguien que ni siquiera te lo agradece,eso solo te hace ver mas vulnerable de lo que ya te vez.—endureció el apretón hacia la zona herida del brazo del joven,quien tenia un fuerte gesto de dolor.

-U-un sim-simple _gracias_ era s-suficiente.—hablo a duras penas.

Pudo jurar por todos los dioses,que Ymir abrió sus ojos como platos, suavizo sus facciones y formo una rara expresión con sus labios y también pudo distinguir el color rosa pálido que se coloreaban en sus mejillas,pero que las pecas lo hacían ver invisible a los ojos de muchos.

La muchacha soltó su brazo,pero antes de decir algo,se escucho el sonido de una misión finalizada. Las pistolas empezaban a sonar dejando escapar el humo que anunciaba la salida y el regreso a las murallas.

-Debemos volver.—dijo Hoover.

-Perdí mi condenado caballo cuando salvaba a la vieja loca.—

Antes de que pudiera hablar,escucho el sonido de un relincho de un caballo, que se acercaba a ellos a máxima velocidad,posiblemente corría asustado. Tanto Hoover como la morena quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el animal se les acercaba con mucha humildad y deseoso de llevarlos hacia los muros.

-Solo es uno—comento la pelicafe,acariciando la cabeza del animal- _algo que jamas,_ _ **JAMAS,**_ _había visto ni un solo ser en la faz de la tierra—_

-Debió pertenecer a un soldado caído.—replic Berth,mirando hacia algún lado del campo,para asegurarse de que no haya ningún sobreviviente.

Pero si era solo un caballo,solo uno tendría que irse de ahí,después de todo,Ymir no dejaría que el se le acerque,así que de todos modos,el se lo iba a arreglar solo,así era Ymir al fin y al cabo.

-Tenemos que…

-Tenemos que compartir el caballo.—

Hoover casi pudo jurar que su mandíbula se caía al piso de toda la sorpresa que sintió al escuchar a Ymir, _a SU Ymir,_ sugerir que ambos tenían que compartir el mismo caballo.

¡No podía ser!,lo estaban engañando,esa no era la pecosa y bisexual Ymir,esa era una impostora,¿Quién era ella y donde estaba su princesa?

Por otro lado,compartir el caballo con alguien era simplemente raro,con la única persona que había compartido el mismo caballo fue con Reiner o quizás alguna vez con Annie,pero eso había sido cuando los tres eran pequeños angelitos de siete u ocho años,y ahora Bertholtd era un maldito adolescente de 17 años con una hormona activa y un _amiguito sensible_ que al tener contacto con una mujer se levantaba y…

" _¡Maldición!¡ahora no por favor!"—_ grito mentalmente mientras la sangre se refugiaba en sus mejillas.

-Oye,Hoover.—hablo la chica con su ceja encajada hacia arriba y un semblante de fastidio.—No tengo tiempo para estupideces,en estos momentos la situación es critica y tenemos poco tiempo para reunirnos con el escuadrón.—dicho esto,alzo su pistola al aire y lanzó la señal de humo que indicaba la salida,inmediatamente después,volvió a encontrarse con el rostro del moreno.—Si quieres morir aquí,por mi esta bien.—

Bertholtd se quedo contemplando su serio y calculador rostro.

Realmente Ymir no era una chica común,y tenía una cualidad que muchas no poseían,que era saber cual era la situación por la que estaban pasando como soldados del cuerpo de exploración,dejando de lado sus diferencias y cualquier otro sentimiento. Ymir sabia como actuar y como comportarse,y eso era lo que mas le _gustaba_ de ella...

..¡Como persona!

-Bien,vamos juntos.—

No supo que estaba haciendo,pero lo único que opto fue por extender su mano hacia ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?—pregunto,al ver la palma del joven estirándose hacia su persona.

-T-te ayudare a subir.—

Silencio.

La chica de dorados ojos, encajo una ceja y miro al caballo,que estaba haciendo la misma mueca que la joven.

-Puedo hacerlo yo misma.—

-Fue mi culpa por hacer que te alejaras del equipo.—dijo el pelinegro antes de que ella subiera al caballo.

-Como jodes,maldita sea—

Sin esperar respuesta,el caballo hecho un relincho como diciendo " _¡Apresúrense!"_ ,y la morena solo giro sus ojos hacia otro lado y con fuerza y algo de molestia sujeto la mano de Berth para impulsarse y subir al animal.

-Gracias, _Alfred—_ agradeció de forma sarcástica llamándolo con un nombre común en los mayordomos de las familias mas adineradas de Sina.

Después de que la cadete subiera a su espalda,él tomo todas las fuerzas necesarias para subir,sin causar dolor,ya que la adrenalina hacia que no sintiera nada en su brazo,a menos que una chica lo sujetara con fuerza.

Por acto reflejo,se apegó mas al cuerpo de Ymir,rodeándola con sus brazos para coger las riendas del caballo e irse a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el grupo de soldados,o en ese caso,cualquier grupo,posiblemente seria ideal encontrarse con el escuadrón del teniente Mike,no obstante ahí se encontraba Reiner y podía hacerle toda clase de bromas,sobre todo con _Trixie Junior.._

Maldita vida. Maldito Reiner. Malditos todos.

El cuerpo de Ymir estaba _demasiado_ pegado al suyo,la cabeza de la joven reposaba sobre su pecho y podía sentir el aroma a romero que desprendía el cabello marrón de ella. Y como el caballo galopaba de forma veloz,lograba que al final ambos estén mas juntos de lo que habían deseado,y justo en ese maldito instante recordó a Reiner y a su _Trixie junior._

" _No por favor,quédate dormido pequeño colosal. NO te levantes"—_ empezó a rezar mentalmente. Al ser un chico que poco o nada sabía o practicaba de la _auto medicación_ o tenía pensamientos impuros,lo hacia un completo imbécil frente a esa clase de _situaciones._

Solo decidió concentrarse en volver con su escuadrón e ignorar toda clase de problemas personales,después de todo,estaban en una situación peligrosa y no había tiempo para distracciones.

Poco a poco se relajo,y pudo sentir que Ymir también se habia relajado. Por que de un momento a otro,sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo,pero el problema no venía a ser que ella era muy pesada,al contrario,Ymir termino siendo mas liviana de lo que aparentaba,parecía llevar encima una pluma delicada sin nada de peso. Podía sentir lo lenta que era la respiración de la misma y lo serena que se encontraba pese a estar en momentos de tensión— _al menos para él—_ ,incluso podía escuchar el corazón de la chica latir a una velocidad moderada,a diferencia de él,que su corazón debería estar latiendo mil veces por minuto.

Era una sensación rara,quizás por estar cuidando de la vida de una chica,o estar muy cerca de una. O seria por que quizás, **solo quizás,** en estos momentos Ymir si parecía una _princesa,_ pero hey,no era cualquier princesa, _ **su**_ princesa.

Quizás y solo quizás,estaría en las murallas en una sola pieza y con su miembro en su sitio cuando sepa que Ymir estaba al tanto de la velocidad de su corazón al latir,o del pequeño lió que había tenido con su _pequeño colosal_.

* * *

-Listo. Si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en decírmelo,aunque yo estoy segura que el dolor ha bajado después del tratamiento.— dijo la pequeña Krista Lenz al terminar de hacer una revisión al brazo herido de Bertholtd.

El azabache se miro el brazo vendado y lo estiro sin problemas.

-Muchas gracias,Krista.—

-No tienes nada que agradecerme,Bertholtd.—sonrió la rubia.—después de todo,tu le salvaste la vida a Ymir hoy día.—concluyó la joven en un tono preocupante,haciendo que sus celestes ojos se vuelvan húmedos.

-No es nada,somos compañeros y es nuestra misión proteger a los nuestros.—el pelinegro para tranquilizar a la chica,acarició la cabeza de la misma. No era su fuerte hablar con las chicas,pero Krista parecía una niña pequeña y se le facilitaban las cosas si la materializaba como su _hermanita menor._ Para no quedar como pedofilo,claro.

-¡P-pero si hay alguna forma de agradecerte,y-yo—

-Tu no tienes por que meterte en mis asuntos,Krista.—

Una nueva voz se escuchó en la pequeña enfermería del cuartel,y cuando los novatos giraron sus rostros,encontraron a Ymir,con una ropa casual,recargándose en el umbral de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio,en donde solo se escucho como el mas alto tragaba saliva sonoramente al notar los ojos de la pecosa chica devorándolo con profundo… _¿odio?¿rencor?¿molestia?..._

… _¿incomonidad?..._

Las miradas de ella son difíciles de descifrar.

-Ya estas aquí,Ymir.—hablo por fin,la rubia enfermera,dedicándole una mirada algo picara a su mejor amiga,y luego soltando una risa con la misma chispa que lo que sus ojos decían.

-Si,si estoy aquí.—siseo venenosa la mayor.—Ahora largo.—

Por un segundo,Hoover creía que se trataba de él y empezó a sentir el impulso de retirarse,pero algo lo sorprendió.

Lo dejo totalmente anonadado y con la boca abierta.

Krista era quien se retiraba dejando escapar un puchero de infantes. _¡¿Qué?!_

-Algún dia me lo vas a agradecer,Ymir.—dijo la menor mientras salia de la enfermería,dejando a los dos cadetes completamente solos.

Berth no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado nervioso de estar sola con la morena,habían pasado por tantas cosas y había tenido tantos pensamientos hacia ella,que no sabía ni siquiera como reaccionar,es mas,cada vez que la miraba a los ojos,tenía miedo o pavor de decir cosas estúpidas,quizás por que ya había recibido tantos golpes que ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir su boca.

Miro a Ymir,ella no le correspondía la mirada. Estaba con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y observando hacia algún otro punto de la habitación,menos a él,¿o estaría evitando su mirada?

" _que tontería acabo de pensar"—_

Sin darse cuenta,la muchacha dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente y inmediato,lo primero que hizo fue golpear el brazo recién curado,causándole demasiado dolor.

¿estaba loca?

-Esto es por querer hacerte el héroe.—pronuncio sin ningún remordimiento al ver su gesto de dolor.—Y esto…

Inmediatamente cerró los ojos. Ahora debía venir un golpe en las bolas,oh si,ya veía venir ese golpe en:

Tres

Dos

Uno

….

Lo único que logro sentir fue el simple roce de unos nudillos sobre la piel de su frente. Aquello había sido una caricia extraña,fría y algo fuera de lo común,pues el puño cerrado de Ymir solo rozo con la frente de Berth,dejándolo increiblemente sorprendido.

El rostro de la chica estaba muy cerca al suyo.

 _Muy,muy cerca._

-…es por salvarme la vida.—

La chica se alejo de él,dándole su espacio personal,manteniendo su semblante firme y desinteresado.

-Gracias.— hubo una pausa incómoda—No me mires así imbécil,Krista me dijo que lo haga—fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta.

Cuando estaba sintiendo el tacto del picaporte de la puerta cerrada,paró en seco y se volvió una vez mas al joven mas alto.

-¿Por qué…

-¿eh?

-¿Por qué hiciste semejante idiotez?—

El cadete se quedó estático en su lugar,no podía decirle la verdad.

-Porque nosotros somos miembros de la legión de exploración y como soldados debemos cuidarnos las espaldas.—dijo lo primero que pensó.

-No.—acotó ella.—Eso déjaselo a los altos mandos,nuestra misión es sobrevivir.—

-Pero—

-Cada vez que un novato quiere salvar a su compañero de un titan,en lugar de morir un solo soldado,mueren dos o tres,así que la próxima vez,cuida de tu propia espalda y deja a la teniente Hanji o al sargento Levi hacer ese trabajo. Así que, _sobrevive.—_

Pudo sentir aquella ultima palabra,como si fuese una mezcla extraña de un mascullido lleno de odio y tambien de ¿súplica?,como si se tratara de una verdadera forma de agradecimiento,era posible que a Ymir no le gustaba deberle nada a la gente o seria que no deseaba verlo morir o por ultimo y lo menos agradable; _le recordaba a Krista Lenz._

No quería que sea la tercera opción.

-¿y-y que hay de ti?—

-Sé como sobrevivir.—

" _Lo lamento,pero tendré que cuidar de ti esta semana,como si fueras mi—_

-Yo no soy una princesa en apuros.—finalizó,como si hubiese leído los pensamientos de su compañero.

Para empeorar su suerte,en la puerta se encontraban esos putos infelices- _sus amigos—_ quienes le lanzaban miradas picaras,sobre todo el desgraciado de Reiner Braun.

-Oye Ymir,¿Por qué no le das un beso de agradecimiento?—

-¡Reiner!—protesto el chico mientras se ruborizaba de forma intensa.

-Eso te lo deja a ti,Rei.—comento con burla la morena,mientras que Jean,Eren y Connie se burlaban a sus espaldas y el burlado Braun le enseñaba su dedo medio a la pecosa joven.

Una vez con ella afuera de la habitación,los chicos se sentaron alrededor de Berth.

-¡Cuenta a detalle, _príncipe encantador!—_ hablo Connie mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Sin duda,serie una larga noche.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **BIEN,para lo que no saben,cuando Bertholtd tenia problemas con Trixie junior,se referie a su miembro reproductor masculino,por que cuando un chico se excita se le levanta su miembro,¿okey?,ya~**

 **con respecto al OOC,pues lamento si lo esta,pero yo no veo a Ymir como una Tsundere,ya le ven ustedes pidiendole matri a Krista,por mi parte debo decir que goce de como la escribi,despues de todo Ymir me esta empezando a caer bien. Aunque manejo mejor a Bertito.**

 **El nombre _Trixie_ es inventado por mi ;)**

 **La canción que estuvo al comienzo,fue esta vez: _Troublemaker,_ de Olly Murs.**

 **Nee-san espero que te haya gustado este cap,que de hecho,es el mas largo de todos. Para los que creen que hay insinuaciones de otras parejas,pues sip~ si las hay. ;p**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo:**

 **ATTE: TAKESHI MAKI**


End file.
